goemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganbare Goemon: Yukihime Kyuushutsu Emaki (soundtrack)
'Ganbare Goemon: Yukihime Kyuushutsu Emaki '(がんばれゴエモン ゆき姫救出絵巻), is a soundtrack album released featuring all music pieces from Legend of the Mystical Ninja. Track listing # Goemon Marching Song (Title Demo) # The World's Bounciest Duo (Opening) # Partners in Crime (Map Demo) # Lost Town Travelling (1st. BGM) # Misty Ghost Town (1st. BGM) # Mysterious Crumbling Temple (1st. Action BGM) # Rod & Eggplant (Bonus BGM) # Ghost Appearance! (Monster BGM ~ Boss BGM) # The Cat's Grudge (1st. Demo BGM) # Welcome Here (Maze Hut Shop BGM) # Where are We? (Maze Hut BGM) # Meshinosuke Yorozuya (General Store, Food Shop BGM) # Resume of Lies (Part-Time Job Hut Shop BGM) # Whacked (Whack a Mole BGM) # Sorcery's Secrets (Plastering BGM) # Let's Do It Cheerfully (Oni Extermination BGM) # This That Garden (Omi BGM) # Sorry There (Merchant BGM) # Heiji's Room (Guardhouse BGM) # Gipsy Old Man (Fortune Telling BGM) # Stretched, Stretched (Gambling Hut BGM) # Oo-Edo Travel (Travel Agent BGM) # Done! (Stage Clear BGM) # Goemon's Solitary Journey (2st.BGM) # Fashionable Soap (Bath, Inn Shop BGM) # Good Night... BABY (Inn BGM) # Dance, Hyottoko Army (Bon Odori BGM) # Gallant Savior (2st. Demo BGM) # Tears Bridge - Sorrow Bridge (3st.BGM) # Heave-ho Device Island (Device Island BGM) # Clerk's Ambition (Racecourse Shop BGM) # Horse's Temptation (Racecourse Select BGM) # Konami Prize Contest (Racecourse BGM) # Well Earned (Racecourse Profit BGM) # Nervous Breakdown (Picture Matching Shop BGM) # Rendezvous For That (Picture Matching BGM) # Revealed Truth (Mystery BGM) # Prize Present (Prize Present BGM) # Gamer Island (Arcade BGM) # Air Battle BGM from Gradius (Gradius Air Battle BGM) # Gradius 1st. BGM (Gradius 1st. BGM) # Boss BGM from Gradius (Gradius - Boss BGM) # Ping-Pong-Pang (Ping-Pong BGM) # Initiation (Ping-Pong Clear BGM) # Black Soy Beans Please! (4st.BGM) # Naughty Assistant Instructor (Dojo BGM) # It's a Good Bath (Public Bath Shop BGM) # No More Black Soy Beans (4st. Action BGM) # Ok! Yae (4st. Clear BGM) # Iga's Chestnut (5st. BGM) # Iga's Kabamero (5st. Action BGM) # Old Man's Sigh (5st. Clear BGM) # Welcome (6st.BGM) # So You Ain't Going? (Exhibition Hut Shop BGM) # Night's Butterfly (H-Showtime BGM) # Ebi's Laugh Time (Exhibition Hut Ebisu Show BGM) # Excuse Me (Informer BGM) # Smile Bossa Nova (Travel Diary Agency BGM) # High-Mid-Low (Lottery Shop BGM) # Device Jumbo (Treasure Shop BGM) # Du-mb (Dumb BGM) # Peaceful Death (Game Over) # Input It, Ok? (Password BGM) # Hello There (6st. BGM) # Boss of Puberty (Mid-Boss BGM) # A Man's Towel (7st. BGM) # Izumo's White Mirror (7st. Clear BGM) # Welcome (8st. BGM) # Burning Thieves (8st. Action BGM) # Momentary Happiness (8st. Clear BGM) # o-Edo de SWING (9st. BGM) # Dyamond Head (9st. Action BGM) # Case Closed With This (Ending Demo) # Port City Blues (Ending Captions) # Goemon Ondo # Goemon Goes to Town Related Products * The Legend of the Mystical Ninja Category:Soundtracks Category:The Legend of the Mystical Ninja